Telematics equipment is in wide use today. Through the use of telematics equipment, a large amount of information is generated and collected about the movement of individuals and objects. Such information, however, at its most basic level only describes where a person or vehicle has been, and, in some cases, the manner (e.g. speed) in which the person or vehicle traveled to a particular destination.
It would be useful to extract greater meaning from telematics data. It would be useful because one could use such information to deliver tailored products and services to individuals and organizations. One could tailor these offerings by basing them upon real events as predicted by the historical movements and behaviors of individuals and objects. Therefore, what is needed are systems and methods for utilizing telematics data to provide products and services.